


Perfect Brother

by raynoremmas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Hickeys, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Praise, Virginity, its honestly really fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynoremmas/pseuds/raynoremmas
Summary: Tsuzuru x reader where the reader is his adorable, hard-working little brother! Enjoy~
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Perfect Brother

As you were putting your homework away, the sudden knock at the door made you jump. “Yeah?,” you called out in the direction of your bedroom door. It swung open and the familiar face of your older brother greeted you.

“Hey, did you finish your homework?” He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He made his way over to you and sat next to you on your small bed. Your thighs were almost touching, but not quite. The closeness of your older brother made you feel relieved after a long day of studying to get into the school you wanted. 

"Yeah, finally. What time is it?" You’d spent the past several hours holed up in your room after dinner. Tsuzuru had made your favorite food for dinner without you even asking. He knew you had several long nights ahead of you in preparation for your finals. 

"It's pretty late, I think everyone's asleep by now. That's why I came to check on you. You've been working really hard lately," he praised you while smiling and ruffling your messy hair. 

"It's nothing…" You blushed, swatting his hand away. "I just want to have fun like you do, Nii-chan. You work hard, but you get to live out your dreams. I don't want to waste my life doing something I don't even like." You frowned and began pulling out the star-shaped clip that was holding your bangs out of your face. 

Your older brother laughed, "Where'd you get all those ideas?" He pinched your cheeks, inciting a whine from you. He had loved to pick on you dotingly ever since you were young. "You don't have to think about all that right now. You're still young, so don't stress yourself over it." 

"But Nii-chan…" You mumbled through pinched cheeks as you tried to playfully force his hands away from your face. 

"Don't 'but nii-chan-' me! You need to rest. Do you want me to show you what I do to relax after a long day of hard work? It might help," he smiled at you sweetly. He was always helping you out when you became frustrated and you appreciated him deeply. 

"Fine. Do you think it'll help me sleep? I'm not feeling too tired yet. I'm tired of homework, though," you laughed and looked into his gentle aqua eyes that were identical to your own. 

He chuckled, "I get that. Here," he got up and repositioned himself to lean against the wall. He patted his thighs, "Come sit in my lap and I'll show you."

You didn't think too hard about it, but asked "In your lap?" To which, your older brother nodded. You didn't know what he was going to show you in his lap, but you crawled over anyway. 

Tsuzuru wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He then put his hands underneath you and picked you up, and placed you down bridal style in his lap. You blushed in confusion and looked up at him questioningly. "First, you sit back like this. And then," he inched closer to you. "You do this," he whispered against your lips before closing the space between you. His lips were warm and soft against yours. Your blush became a million times deeper as you processed what was going on. 

Gasping for air, you pulled back. "Did you just kiss me, nii-chan?" You weren't scared because you loved your older brother, but you were really confused.

"Yeah. Did you know kissing makes you sleepy? Have you ever kissed someone before?" he asked, planting a kiss on your rosy cheek. 

"No, I haven't, but… Nii-chan we're both boys, and we're brothers. I don't understand," your brows furrowed together. You never imagined something like this would happen, it felt unreal. 

He giggled softly, "Kissing isn't only for couples. You kiss those who mean a lot to you. Plus, I'm doing it to relax you, so relax your muscles already." He scolded you and nudged your thigh with the back of his hand. He leaned over you to kiss your cheek again and then kissed the tip of your ear. "I'm going to help you out, okay? Your onii-chan loves you and would do anything for his favorite brother. But don't tell anyone, alright? They'll get upset that I give you special attention," he chuckled, giving your neck a small lick.

Your voice faltered, "I can't tell anyone?" You always did anything he’d asked of you, but you were confused about everything. 

He smiled softly at you again as he pulled away. "You don't want the rest of our brothers to be upset that I give you special attention, right? Imagine how sad the younger boys would be. And your older brothers would be jealous. You don't want them to be upset, right?" His reassuring hand made its way to your light brown hair, giving you a few comforting strokes. "You're my favorite, you know? You're so hardworking and cute. You take care of the younger boys so well," He nuzzled his cheek against your neck and your heart raced at the warmth. 

"I-I just do what I need to do, it's nothing special," you stammered in response to his praise. No matter how much he praised you, you never got used to it. 

"It is. You never give me any trouble when I give you chores and tasks," he sighed, petting your head again. "You're such a good boy, did you know that?" 

"N-no, you're better than me, nii-chan! I don't even compare to how talented you are," You protested and your lip quivered from his gentle pets. 

He laughed softly, "You're awfully persistent tonight. You always do so much to help me out, so let me repay you." He hushed you as you opened your mouth to protest. Soon, his lips met yours again. To your surprise, when you opened your mouth slightly, your older brother's tongue found its way into your mouth. You blushed at the new feeling of fullness and your stomach began to feel weirdly warm.

Your beloved older brother's large hand stroked your side and slipped underneath the soft fabric of your grey shirt. His hands felt warm and rough from the long hours he put into working at the Mankai Company. His other hand travelled up to your chest and began pinching your small nipple. You jumped softly at the sudden sensation and mewled into Tsuzuru's mouth. 

This caused him to break the kiss and giggle, "Does that feel good?" 

"N-no!" You protested, "I just- ah!" You were cut off by another pinch. This time, he rolled your nipple in his fingers. 

"You just what?" He asked sweetly, as he always did. "Are you telling me you don't like it? Your face and body look pretty excited to me." He nudged you and angled your head to view your chest. "Just look at how hard your nipples are," he coaxed as he leaned down to wrap his lips around your pink nipple. 

Your blush deepened as you looked down. “D-don’t look at them, Onii-chan!” You attempted to avert his gaze by pushing his face away, but before you could reach him his mouth was locked onto your chest. His lips wrapped around a piece of your skin and he started to suck. You squirmed in his lap and whined. The sensation of the slight pain was getting overwhelming, so you dug your nails into his back softly. 

It was at the point when you tightened your grip that he let go of you to look down at your flushed face. A sweet smile spread across his face as he admired the mark he left behind. He gently ran his finger over the raised area and spoke to you soothingly, “You took that so well. I knew you would though, since you’re such a good boy. I’ve marked you as my favorite now, so you better not let anyone find out how special you are to me, okay?”

You nodded, “Okay… But you’ll only do this with me, Nii-chan? Since I’m your favorite?” Your big brother never lied to you before, but you just wanted to check again. The mark he left was obviously a bruise of sorts, so you knew it would go away eventually. You understood the symbolism behind it, however, as you were skilled in literary arts like your beloved Tsuzuru. 

“Of course. Only you. You’re my favorite boy in the whole world. You can check our other brothers for a mark if you want to be sure,” he offered as a trusting gesture. 

Shaking your head, you replied, “That’s not what I meant… You go to university now, so what if a girl asks you out?”

He laughed at this, shaking his head, “You don’t have to worry about that. I’d never say yes to someone if they asked.” 

“What if she was really pretty?” You asked, squirming in his lap as nervousness pricked your fingertips.    
  


“She wouldn’t be as pretty as my otouto,” he replied as he brushed his thumb over your lip. “No one is as cute as you.” He licked the corner of your mouth and began kissing you again, hoping to quiet any other questions you’d had. You had trouble catching your breath as Tsuzuru’s soft lips meshed with yours. The less you questioned him, the more time he had to ‘take care’ of his baby brother. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn’t resist you any longer. Recently you’d been coming home from school and went straight to your room to hole up for the night. Brushing against his hips as you passed each other in the hallway and head kisses before bed usually satisfied him, but he came to realize that you’d soon be ready to start a life of your own. What if you had forgotten him in the process? The thought of losing you was something he couldn’t bear. Mom and Dad were gone, and some days it felt like you and Tsuzuru were their replacements. How could he keep it together without you?

You mewled into his mouth, “Nii-chan... I feel… hot.” Shifting in his lap, you felt something hard and warm beneath you. 

“That’s just part of the process, don’t worry. It’ll feel a little uncomfortable, but then it’ll feel really good, okay? Your Onii-chan will take good care of you,” he murmured against your lips. The hand that was caressing your chest slid down to your stomach. He rubbed his hand against your smooth skin gently and you let out a sigh. He had dreamed of this day for so long, and now it was finally a reality. He had never planned on kissing you, but the thought of you leaving him made him throw logic out of the window. He’d do whatever it took to keep you by his side. He needed you more than you’d ever know. 

Without further thought, his hand slipped into the waistband of your shorts and sought out what he so desperately craved. He wasn’t aware of how you’d been craving him too, though. Wishing he would give you kisses like when you were younger. You knew it was wrong, but deep down you’d always hoped something like this would happen. You were just now processing that everything you were feeling was real, and your heart started to pound even harder. You couldn’t believe the older brother who you’d idolized for so long had felt the same about you. Before you could think about it any longer, Tsuzuru’s finger prodded against your wet slit. You bit back a sigh and shivered as the tip of his finger traced the outline of your entrance. His finger rubbed against you in circles and caused you to sigh softly. 

“Does it feel good when Nii-chan touches you like this?” He asked softly while slowly pressing the tip of his finger inside of your tight slit. As you whined, he held you in his arms tightly and pressed you against his chest, cradling you like he had when you were young and played house with your other siblings. You nodded, ignoring the lovely memories that filled your head. It was hard to stay focused in the moment when it felt like nothing was real. His grip around you loosened as he reached up to pet your head while slowly inserting his finger all the way inside you. “You’re taking it so well,” he praised you again. “How does it feel inside?”

A blush spread across your face and you whimpered from the fullness you felt. “It feels kinda tight and weird but.. Not in a bad way… It’s warm,” you replied slowly, swallowing down your nervousness. You’d never really touched yourself before in this way, but you’d heard of people at your school who had. You never expected it to feel this good, but something about the way your insides squeezed around your older brother’s finger made you feel so happy and warm and full. 

“I’m so happy to hear that,” he practically purred against your skin. “Try to relax, alright? I’m gonna move my finger and relieve some of your stress.” He began slowly pulling his finger out of your hole and you mewled at the feeling of emptiness that came with it. To your pleasure, he began slipping his finger in and out with ease because of the slickness that now coated his fingers. You panted heavily against his chest, trying to hide your hot cheeks from his vision. You were embarrassed, but you didn’t know why. Your big brother was just trying to help you relax, there was nothing weird about this right? He was only doing things out of love for you as his favorite brother. However, part of you ached for something more from him. You were happy with what you were getting of course, but something you’d hidden inside for so long made you need him even more than before. 

“Nii-chan…” you called out needily against his chest as he fingered you slowly.

“What is it, my sweet boy?” He asked, rubbing your cheek with his thumb comfortingly. “You can tell me,” he coaxed. 

“You feel really good,” you mumbled against his neck. He smiled at this and leaned down to kiss your trembling lips reassuringly. 

“You feel really good too. You’re so pent up from doing work all night. You always work so hard,” he praised you as he began working his fingers inside you faster. Your moaning and squirming only made the warmth in his lap grow hotter. Something about it made you want to grind your hips against your older brother’s lap. Though you didn’t quite understand it, you were excited by all these new sensations that you’d never experienced before. The fact that Tsuzuru was focused solely on making you feel good made you extremely happy, though you were too entranced by his fluid motions to say so. 

Without asking, your big brother began trying to fit another finger inside of you. It hurt just a little, and your moans became a bit louder to compromise. Tsuzuru pressed his lips to yours as a reminder to be quiet. “You’re gonna wake everyone up if you’re too loud, baby,” he hushed you gently. You knew that no one could see you together like this, but it felt so good that you couldn’t bear the thought of your brother stopping. You covered your mouth with your hand while he began curling his fingers inside you. 

“Here, hold this in your mouth, okay?” He pulled up the hem of your shirt and pressed it against your hand. You obeyed, biting down on the soft fabric. Wrapping your arms around his back, you held onto him tightly. You felt small and vulnerable in his arms, but safe nonetheless. Once you had positioned yourself, he began forcing his way into your tight slit again. The fabric in your mouth muffled the sound of the moans you were beginning to make as Tsuzuru worked his fingers back inside of you. He chuckled softly, admiring the way your tears gathered at the corners of your eyes as you tried to be quiet for him. “I think you’re almost ready. You’re doing so well,” he praised you again.

Your face lit up at the praise you were receiving, but it soon faded as Tsuzuru began slowly pulling his hand away. You looked up at him like a pitiful puppy, begging for his attention. It had only been moments without him inside you and you were already craving the feeling again. Before you could ask, Tsuzuru was motioning for you to get off his lap. “Give me one sec, okay? I promise it’ll be worth the wait. Be patient for me as usual,” he commanded you gently and you nodded, waiting for him. 

He pulled down his sweatpants and boxers, revealing his hard cock. You blushed at the sight, trying to look away. But, your eyes were glued to your big brother’s lap. You gulped, wondering if it would even fit inside your small body. Tsuzuru grabbed your hand and pulled you toward him again, “I’ll make sure it feels good, okay?” His lips pressed against your forehead comfortingly and you positioned yourself back over his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck tightly. You trusted him with your entire body, but you couldn’t help but feel anxious. However, you found it hard to find words to voice your concerns. You decided to trust your brother and stop worrying at this point. He’d never hurt you before, so why would he now? You pushed the thought out of your mind as Tsuzuru trailed kisses along your chest. 

“You’re so cute, ____,” the way he whispered your name sent shivers down your spine. His warm hands cupped your ass firmly and you jumped at the contact. He squeezed your ass and you sighed into his neck. “Tell me if it hurts, okay? I’ll go slow. I want your first time to be something you’ll remember forever,” his voice was soft. He wanted nothing more than to ruin you in this moment, but he knew if he did, you’d be too scared to come back for more. He swallowed his lust and positioned you over his cock. The tip of his cock rubbed against your slit slowly and you whined as he applied light pressure. Though you were a bit scared, you couldn’t wait to feel full again. 

Words of praise were whispered against your skin as your older brother’s cock slowly forced its way inside of you. You whined while your beloved brother caressed your face, soothing your anxieties. Your stomach felt full, and you felt like you might explode from the pressure, but you kept a strong face for Tsuzuru. You didn’t want him to worry about hurting you because you wanted to please him, even if you were a bit scared. Once he was fully inside, he took a moment to let you breathe. The tightness of it all was breathtaking. You didn’t notice until now, but your nails were creating little crescent moons on the back of his neck. “Ah, I’m sorry, Nii-chan-” you apologized while attempting to remove your hands from his neck. However, Tsuzuru pulled your hands back to him.

Shaking his head, he smiled, “It doesn’t hurt, baby boy.” You blushed at the sound of his new pet name for you. “How does it feel inside? Are you in pain at all?” He asked lovingly.

You shook your head, “N-no, it just feels really full.” Looking down at your stomach you noticed a small bump from your older brother being deep inside of you. You bit your lip, enjoying the fact that you could see it from the outside. 

“Do you think you can handle Nii-chan moving now?” Tsuzuru asked softly, rubbing the lobe of your ear in between his fingers. You shivered and nodded, excitedly waiting for him to take you. Though your thoughts were foggy, you knew that you wanted nothing more in this moment than for your older brother to baby you more- even if it did hurt a tiny bit. 

Tsuzuru began moving his hips slowly and his cock began sliding in and out of you and your wetness coated him. “You’re so wet, baby boy. You’re doing so well for me,” he praised you, kissing your neck gently. You moaned against his ears while digging your nails into his chest. He quietly shushed you and you tried to keep your mouth shut as he began thrusting in and out of your little hole at a slightly faster pace. Once you became more adjusted to the feeling, he began bouncing you on his cock, inciting muffled moans from you. You bit down on your shirt again to remain quiet like he’d instructed. Being a good boy for your big brother came with great rewards afterall. He reached one of his hands to roll your nipple between his fingers once again while the other bounced your waist up and down. 

“Nii-chan,” you managed to barely call his name as the heat inside of you began to boil. “W-wait,” you murmured as he began picking up his pace. 

He chuckled between his own pants, “Are you going to cum, baby?” He thrust himself inside you deeply and your eyes shut tightly, forming tears at the edges. Your mind became clouded by lust and you felt unable to think any longer. Tsuzuru licked his lips, forcing you down on his cock one last time. As your back arched, your body felt electricity run through it as you experienced ecstasy. You panted heavily with your eyes half open. The two thoughts that occupied your mind were your love for your older brother and the pleasure from losing your virginity. “Good boy,” he praised you while petting your head. You felt like you could barely muster up the energy to move. Luckily for you, your older brother took good care of you like always. He removed you from his cock and laid you down on your bed. 

Leaning over you, he kissed your cheeks gently, leaving a trail down your neck and chest. “You’re such a good boy,” he whispered again, making you shiver. Your body felt like it was floating and the room felt like it was spinning, but you couldn’t contain the dumb smile on your face. You felt happier than you ever had in your life as your older brother wrapped his arms around your tired body. Being the most important person to Tsuzuru was an unmatchable feat. He never stopped working hard for anyone but you. 

After you had both rested for a minute, he left to get you water and a towel. He cleaned you up lovingly, and it was no different than when he had cleaned you when you were younger after playing outside in the mud. Then, he pulled the covers over the both of you. He gazed at you fondly and held you in his arms until you fell asleep soundly next to him. The last thing on your mind before drifting off was the sweet scent of your Onii-chan’s love and the warmth of his hands against your small body. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda didn't edit this before posting. I apologize in advance.


End file.
